Yoshi and Bowser's Championship Race
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Yoshi & Bowser are a great pair and with 1 race separates them and the trophy, they need all of their teamwork to win. Can they do it?


**Yoshi and Bowser's Championship Race**

It's a beautiful day at the Mario Circuit racetrack where Yoshi and Bowser are training for the final round of the Double Dash!! Tournament with his go-kart, the Koopa King.

"I can't believe this is it, Bowser." Yoshi said, "This race will decide who is the champion and we're in the lead. If we win this race, then we're the champions. Right, Bowser?"

"It sure is Yoshi." Bowser replied, "And today, we're going to do a Double Dash!!"

"Wow, I love this technique. The race is going to start soon so, let's practice while we wait for Lakitu."

"OK, let's do it."

As Yoshi & Bowser train for the big race, the crowd is cheering as the announcer begins to speak, "Good afternoon race fans and welcome to the Double Dash!! Tournament's main event, the Mario Circuit 300. I'm Race T. and it's a beautiful day at Mario Circuit where 8 teams battle it out in the final race of the tournament. That's right, folks, one final race will decide which team is the champion and that team will receive this amazing trophy! The focus today is on the dynamic dragon-dino duo, Yoshi & Bowser. They fought their way to the top as the current leaders of the tournament but with only 1 race separates them & the trophy, can they stay in the lead?"

As the announcer talks about this race, Yoshi said, "Is the Koopa King finished, Bowser?"

Bowser smiled and said, "Yes, the go-kart is finished and now we can race. Let's get our racing suits and prepare for the race!"

So they got on their racing suits and as they got to the go-kart, Bowser said, "Well Yoshi, this is it. The final race is about to start. Are you ready?"

"Let's do this!" Yoshi smiled as the announcer meets the 8 teams.

"And now, our final team for this amazing championship race!" Race T. said, "They are a great pair since the tournament began, they fought their way to the top in the next 5 races of the tournament. Today, they are currently in the lead as we bring out our final pair of the race. Ladies and gentlemen, driving on the Koopa King is our current leaders in the tournament, please give it up for our final team, the dragon-dino duo… YOSHI & BOWSER!!!"

As they drive to the cheering crowd, the pair receives a big standing ovation as the crowd chants their names, "Yoshi and Bowser, Yoshi and Bowser, Yoshi and Bowser!"

"And here they are, folks!" Race T. said, "Tell me Yoshi, what's in store for today's race?"

Yoshi replied, "Well Race T., today's competition is going to be a good one as we prepare for this big race and we are currently in the lead so, let's see what happens in this race as we fight for the trophy."

"I see. And Bowser, anything you like to add to Yoshi's comment to this final race?"

"Yes, anyone who gets in our way will be Bowserized with my shell and our driving so, if you're watching this, don't try these at home!"

"Well, thank you for your time and good luck out there today and before you go, I have a question for the both of you. Do you have anything to say to our viewing audience?"

"Yes, I do have something to say for our viewers." Yoshi replied, "Today, we're doing a Double Dash and we are so glad to have our viewers watching us live on MKTV today so if you're watching this race today, we want to say thank you for supporting us. Thank you for being such a great audience throughout the entire tournament and best of all, we want to thank everyone for making us the dragon-dino duo and we are glad to have our viewers watching us in this final race today. Right, Bowser?"

"That's right, Yoshi." Bowser added, "If you're tuning in to this race, we are the best team in the tournament so get ready for our final race and keep supporting us as we go all the way to the trophy because we are the current leaders in the tournament. Right, Yoshi?"

"That's right. So take it from us and remember that no matter what happens in this final race, we will always have our viewers supporting us all the way. And remember, we are..."

"...the dragon-dino duo…"

They both shouted at the same time, "Yoshi & Bowser!!"

The crowd cheered for the pair as they got in the Koopa King.

"Wow, that's some true words from our dragon-dino duo!" Race T. said, "And now, for the thousands in attendance at Mario Circuit and for the millions watching this race around the globe, ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to race!!!"

The crowd kept on cheering as the announcer said these famous words, "All right, racers… start your engines!!!"

Yoshi turned on the engine as Bowser made starting blocks for the Double Dash!!

"Well race fans, this is it. In just 3 laps, one team will go home the champion of the Double Dash Tournament and that team will receive the trophy." Race T. said, "And now, it's time to start the race. And here to start this amazing championship race is our referee, Lakitu!"

Lakitu appeared on the track with his start signal in his hand, waiting for the race to begin.

"This is it, are you ready for the Double Dash?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's do it!" Bowser replied as he checks out the road.

"All right everyone, are you ready for the championship?" Lakitu asked.

"Yes!"

"And is our dragon-dino duo ready for the trophy?"

"Yes, Lakitu." Yoshi replied, "And you look so good in your green shell."

"That's right, Yoshi." Bowser added, "Now then, will you push the button on your start signal so we can begin our final race?"

Lakitu agreed with them and replied, "Yoshi and Bowser, you are a great pair and as the referee of this tournament, it will be a great honor to say that you are the best dragon-dino duo in the entire tournament. The Mushroom Kingdom loves you and most of all, Mario Circuit loves you. So on behalf of this entire tournament, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this special trophy for being the best pair. Congratulations you two, you deserve it!"

The crowd cheered as Lakitu gave the dragon-dino duo a special trophy that says: 'Best Dragon-Dino Duo'

"And in addition to the special trophy, you two have won a 25,000 coin bonus!"

"A bonus?" Yoshi & Bowser asked.

"That's right you two, 25,000 coins." Lakitu replied. "Well, there is one more thing left for me to say before I push the button and that is: Yoshi & Bowser, are you ready?"

"YES!!" Yoshi & Bowser shouted at the same time, "Let's start the race!!"

Lakitu smiled to the pair and said, "OK everyone, on the count of 3, 2, 1... GO!, the race for the trophy begins. And Yoshi and Bowser?"

"Yes, Lakitu?"

"Thank you for being the best dragon-dino duo. You two make a great team and I wish you the best of luck out there in today's championship race. Now then, may I start the countdown by pushing this green button on my start signal like I promised, Yoshi & Bowser?"

Bowser replied to him, "Lakitu, we got our special trophy and we have one word for you before you push that button and that is yes."

"Are you sure you're ready for the championship?"

"Yes!" Bowser agreed, "Now push..."

"...the..." Yoshi added.

They both shouted at the same time: "BUTTON!!"

Lakitu agreed with the pair and replied, "Well, all right then, now when I say 3, 2, 1... GO!, the final race will officially begin. And by the way, this is for the last time in the entire tournament so let's make this final race fair and square and whoever crosses the finish line first is declared the winner and that team will receive this championship trophy. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then here we go!!"

Then he pressed the button on the signal and started the countdown, "3..."

Yoshi revved up his engine…

"2..."

Bowser said to him, "Get ready!"

"1..."

Yoshi and Bowser took a deep breath and slowly shouted the 2 words at the same time as Lakitu is about to shine the green light, "Double…

…

"_**GO!!**_"

…**DASH!!**"

As Lakitu shines the green light, Yoshi slams down on the gas pedal and Bowser holds on tight as the kart spits out blue fire from the exhaust pipe. The Double Dash worked as they drive their way to the cheering crowd and the championship.

Lakitu smiled to the pair and said, "Good luck, Dragon-Dino duo!"

"Thank you, Lakitu. See you in 3 laps!" Yoshi and Bowser replied as the race for the championship begins!

As the race goes on, the dragon-dino duo are doing a great job. It is the 3rd and final lap of the championship and all they need is to cross the finish line and the trophy is theirs. The crowd chanted their names as Race T. gets excited.

"This is it, folks. The winner will soon be decided as we approach the finish line of this spectacular championship race. It's the Dragon-Dino duo in the lead but here comes the Scare Pair trying to catch up. It's going to be a photo finish as both teams are neck and neck. Who will win the trophy?"

The crowd cheered as the teams are 300 meters away from the finish line. Yoshi and Bowser saw the line and Bowser said, "This is it, the finish line is fast approaching and we're going to win."

"That's right, Bowser." Yoshi replied, "Get ready for the trophy because Lakitu is going to wave the checkered flag when we get there. Do you see him, Bowser?"

"Yes, I see him and there's the checkered flag. Let's go, Yoshi!"

So Yoshi slammed down on the gas and kept on driving as Lakitu is about to wave the flag. He raised it up and when both teams crossed the finish line at the same time, he waved the flag and said, "**FINISH!!**"

"What a race, folks. Both teams have crossed the finish line at the same time but only 1 team crossed it first and that team is our winner. And now, here's Lakitu with the final decision on who crossed it. Lakitu, do we have a champion?" Race T. asked.

"Yes, I have the final results of this championship race." Lakitu replied, "Ladies & gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of the race, and champion of the Double Dash Tournament who will receive this trophy is...

The crowd grew very silent as they watched and waited for the decision from Lakitu.

And then, Lakitu announced the winner.

The Dragon-Dino duo...**YOSHI & BOWSER!!!**"

"Did you say Dragon-Dino duo?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi. I said the Dragon-Dino duo." Lakitu replied.

"You mean us, Yoshi & Bowser?" Bowser added.

"That's right, you two. I said that the winner is Yoshi & Bowser, the Dragon-Dino duo."

"But why, Lakitu?"

"Because you crossed the finish line first and the instant replay shows you that you have officially crossed the finish line!"

"Oh, so that's why!"

"And since you have the most points overall in the standings, I have some words for you. Are you ready to hear these famous words from the referee?"

"Yes, let's hear it!"

"All right, here it is. Yoshi & Bowser, I'm pleased to tell you that after a nice race, it is my honor of saying that you are the best dragon-dino duo, you two fought your way to the finish line, and best of all, it is my pleasure to announce that you are currently in the lead. Yoshi & Bowser, it gives me great pleasure to say that...

The duo held their breath as Lakitu announced the results.

YOU ARE THE DOUBLE DASH TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONS!!!"

"We are?" the duo asked.

"That's right, you win!"

"We won, we won!!" Yoshi & Bowser shouted as they hug each other, "YES!!"

The crowd erupted in big screams and cheers as the dragon-dino duo receives the biggest ovation heard.

"I can't believe this is happening, folks." Race T. said in excitement, "For the first time ever, the dragon-dino duo did a Double Dash, overcame many obstacles and now, they are the champions of the Double Dash Tournament. Unbelievable!!"

Lakitu came to the pair and said, "Congratulations, Yoshi & Bowser. You won the race for crossing the finish line and now it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy! Well done, you deserve the trophy and the crowd loves you!"

"Thanks, Lakitu." Yoshi replied, "And that's why we are..."

"...the dragon-dino duo..." Bowser added.

They both shouted their names as they held the trophy up high, "Yoshi & Bowser!!"

Race T. came to them and said, "Yoshi & Bowser, you are the champions and I have a question for you. What are you going to do next?"

"We're going to Yoshi Park to celebrate our victory!" They replied as they drove off to the cheering crowd.


End file.
